This invention relates generally to electrical power systems, and more specifically to devices for measuring current through an electrical conductor.
Rogowski coils provide a reliable means of sensing or measuring current flow at a given point in an electrical system. Current flowing through a conductor generates a magnetic field that, in turn, induces a voltage in the coil. Using the voltage output signal of the coil, actual current conditions in the conductor can be calculated. With the advent of microprocessor-based protection and measurement equipment capable of calculating the current, Rogowski coils are becoming an attractive alternative to conventional current measuring devices.